


The Split-Sparked Triplets

by SilverstrikerPrime



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime





	The Split-Sparked Triplets

 

_Italics - Cybertronian Language_

**_Bold Italics - Cybertronian Comm Systems_ **

_Underlined Italics - Cyberglyphs/Data on Datapads_ _or Teletraan I & II_

**Regular Bold - Yelling/Shouting**

**Underlined Bold - Human Radios/Walkie Talkies/Computers/Technology**

Regular - Human Speech

(Author's Note)

**~*P.O.V. Changes*~**

 

 

 

 

**~Optimus’s P.O.V.~**

Looking at my commanding officers and their teams lined up, I took in their appearances. Jazz was laid back. Bumblebee was curiously looking at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who were in the back clutching their chassis that was emitting slowly rising spark energy. Ratchet was watching the twins worriedly, secretly scanning every 5 minutes. Ironhide, Ultra Magnus, and Prowl were discussing what could be wrong with them as well as why I called a meeting.

Red Alert, Mirage, Jolt, Smokescreen, Inferno, and Wheeljack were making bets on what this meeting was about. “ _I’m sorry for calling this meeting on such short notice, but I have recently had something important brought to my attention. During his last shift, Kup discovered traces of Allspark radiation readings on a planet called Earth. Sideswipe, when did the discomfort in your and your brother’s chassis begin?_ ” “ _3 cycles ago, but it’s just now increasing Sir._ ”

“ _Optimus, are you saying that the Allspark is affecting their sparks?_ ” Ratchet asked me, now openly scanning them for the 50th time. Before I could answer, the Terror Twins collapsed in unconsciousness as energy burst from their sparks. We were forced to do nothing but watch as part of their sparks detached and disappeared from view. As Ratchet checked to make sure everything was stable, I checked Earth again and low and behold the missing spark pieces were there in a city called Mission City. I dismissed the meeting immediately, telling them that it would continue once the twins were awake. As Ratchet and Wheeljack rushed the twins to the medbay, the others and I followed afterwards concerned and to get answers on what this could mean.

 

**~*Judy’s P.O.V.*~**

**(3 cycles earlier; In Mission City Hospital)**

 

“ **AAAAAHHHHH!!!! AGH!!!** ” A woman screamed. “Come on, you’re doing fine just one more push and you can hold your son.” Last push and my son finally came into the world. As soon as the baby was out, the doctors and nurses started to panic. “What is that thing?!” Noting the expressions of the people around her, I asked, “What’s wrong? What’s wrong with my son? Where is he? What’s happening?” Dr. Julia González (who was holding “the thing”) walked up and showed me (who fell in love at first sight with the cute robotic winged humanoid that was her son); while stating, “This is what came out of you. We will dispose of this thing for you. I’ll be r-” “ **NO YOU WILL NOT!!!** I **will take** him and would like to hold my son now, so **would you please give him here and get me clean cloths and a bowl of water!!!**  Thank you.” I stated in a dangerous do-not-argue-with-me tone of voice, while taking my son from the foul doctor. “Very well then, I’ll go get your husband. Maria, please get Mrs. Witwicky the things she asked for.”

 

**~*3rd Person’s P.O.V.*~**

 

As the nurse took off to get said items, Dr. Julia González walked out of the delivery room Judy was in, going to the waiting room where the Mr. Witwicky was; hoping he’d talk some sense into his wife about getting rid of the monstrosity she birthed. Going up to him; she said, “Mr. Witwicky, you can see your wife now and I hope you can talk some sense into her. The monstrosity she birthed isn’t even human and needs to be disposed of. Please follow me.” Walking back to the room and entering with him in tow; they went up to Judy, who was cleaning her son. “What is that?” “Mr. Witwicky, that is the monst- what she birthed. You need to talk some sense into your wife about giving it the military to dispose of.” Immediately after she said that, Ron replied that no one was taking their son and to not even think of it. “What is his name then?” Thinking for a minute, a name came to Judy’s mind. Every time she tried thinking of something else, her mind kept coming back to it. Making up her mind; she told the doctor, “His name is Silverfang Samuel Witwicky.”


End file.
